The Day After Tomorrow
by A.R.D. Guillaume
Summary: Un texte ancien est découvert dans les Archives du Ministère de la Magie. Écrit en Rune ancienne, sa traduction ne fait cependant aucun doute : un évènement planétaire est sur le point de se produire. Le Département des Mystères est chargé de découvrir ce dont il s'agit. Lorsque le cataclysme annoncé frappe le sud de l'Europe, le doute n'est plus permis : c'est la fin du monde !
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

L'atmosphère était silencieuse, sèche et saupoudrée. Cela contrastait fortement avec celle qui régnait à l'extérieur. L'attaque que venait de subir les États-Unis avait placé le Ministère de la Magie britannique sur le branle-bas de combat. Mais cela ne gênait aucunement le jeune sorcier assis à l'un des tables de la Salle de lecture des Archives Magiques.

Sa stature efflanquée lui donnait un air intimidant, mais c'était se tromper sur la nature du jeune homme. Brun, les yeux tout aussi noirs, il avait l'air d'un fantôme lorsqu'on l'observait, mais il en était tout autre. Alexandre Chambers était un calme. Aucun de ses amis ne l'avait vu s'énerver. Personne ne l'avait vu élever la voix. Alex préférait utiliser la diplomatie que la force pour résoudre un problème. Et ça marchait à chaque fois. Il passait son temps libre à lire les livres de la bibliothèque de Poudlard, à tel point qu'il les connaissait tous par cœur. Ou presque.

Passionné depuis toujours par les langues, il couvait le rêve de travailler pour le Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale. Mais actuellement, il était affecté aux Archives, dans l'aile des Langues étrangères. Tout ce que les sorciers avaient pu écrire ou récupérer des autres cultures, dans d'autres langues, était entreposé ici. C'était au milieu de ces rayons que se trouvait l'accord donnant aux Gobelins le contrôle de Gringotts, ou encore celui expliquant les règles de l'esclavage des elfes de maison.

Sa mission, en cette sombre après-midi, était de réunir de vieux textes runiques afin d'en faire l'inventaire. Le monde était peut-être en train de s'effondrer, suite aux attaques sur le sol américain, il fallait quand même remplir les basses besognes administratives. Heureusement, Alex savait se servir de sa tête et surtout, s'organiser. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, il lui fallut pas moins de vingt minutes pour réaliser que les textes runiques n'étaient évidemment pas rangés aux étagères indiquées, et que leurs utilisateurs les avaient placé dans le désordre.

C'était à prévoir, et c'était également pour prévenir ce genre de désagréments qu'on en faisait l'inventaire de temps à autres.

Aussi, Alex avait pris avec lui le parchemin indiquant l'endroit où chaque texte devait être rangé. Puis, il avait débuté par la première étagère et avait replacé chacun d'eux. Si des textes ne figurant pas sur la liste se trouvaient sur l'étagère, Alex les posait sur un chariot qu'il avait avec lui et attendait d'atteindre la bonne étagère pour ranger les textes en question. Cela lui évitait de faire cinquante allers retours, ou de devoir tout mettre par terre et ranger ensuite.

Alex était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un paresseux : il n'aimait pas perdre son temps et voulait faire les choses vite et bien pour pouvoir ensuite se reposer.

Il en était à la septième étagère lorsque ce qui devait finir par arriver arriva. Alex fit tomber malencontreusement un des textes. Il s'agissait d'une simple pochette dans laquelle on avait rangé plusieurs liasses de parchemins. Ceux-ci se répandirent sur tout le sol dans un léger bruissement. Gardant son calme olympien, il se baissa et entreprit de regrouper les précieux textes. Il arrêta son geste lorsqu'il remarqua un étrange symbole à l'en-tête d'un des parchemins.

Il s'agissait d'un simple disque à travers lequel avait été dessinée une flèche. Pensant à un griffonnage, il essaya de l'effacer – son rôle était non seulement de ranger mais aussi de s'assurer du bon état des textes – mais le graffiti tint bon. Alex ne put qu'en conclure qu'il s'agissait de l'original. Il observa attentivement le symbole et nota que la flèche était légèrement stylisée. Il rangea les autres parchemins, nota où il s'était arrêté et gagna une des tables de lecture. Il observa minutieusement ce qu'il avait sous les mains.

En jouant avec la lumière, il constata que d'autres symboles étaient inscrits à l'encre invisible à côté du disque. Alex sortit un révélateur et l'appliqua délicatement au sommet du parchemin. Il reconnut des runes, mais Alex ne réussit pas à déchiffrer plusieurs des symboles. Il alla chercher un des _Syllabaire Lunerousse_ présents dans la Bibliothèque Magique toute proche. Il lui fallut en tout et pour tout une demi-heure pour traduire le texte : la conclusion des temps. Rien de très inspirant. Cependant, cela suffit pour éveiller son attention et il se concentra sur le reste du texte.

En bas, se trouvait le nom de son auteur : C.S.T. Des initiales qui ne disaient absolument rien à Alex.

Le reste du texte était également écrit en runes. Au départ, il pensait qu'il aurait été plus consistant, mais il réalisa très vite qu'en réalité, le texte était très court. Une rapide lecture sembla même indiquer qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de discours. Pour une raison qui échappa à Alex, seule la dernière phrase était écrite en anglais.

Et sa simple lecture lui fit hérisser les poils sur sa nuque.

 _Le néant est tout et tout retournera au néant._


	2. Chapitre 1 Imagine the fire

**Chapitre 1**

 **Imagine the fire**

Le soleil couvrait l'Europe de ses doux rayons hivernaux. Chose rare pour cette période de l'année, pas une seule région n'était sous les nuages. Les chaleurs étaient douces comme jamais. On se serait cru en plein été. Personne n'avait d'explications à donner car personne n'arrivait à comprendre l'étrange phénomène qui se produisait.

Les Moldus pas plus que les sorciers.

À ceci près que les sorciers avaient un net avantage : ils avaient des renseignements qu'il suffisait d'exploiter et de diffuser. Et c'est ce qu'allait faire Alex. Il avait parlé à son Directeur de Département, Percy Weasley, et il avait obtenu un entretien avec le Ministre de la Magie en personne, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Alex venait de traduire une partie du texte qu'il avait trouvé quelque mois plus tôt, et cette partie ne présageait rien de bon.

On l'invita à entrer et il se trouva face au Ministère de la Magie, mais aussi aux différents Directeurs du Ministère. Weasley aurait-il réussit à faire comprendre à quel point cela était urgent ? Il afficha un léger sourire d'encouragement et Alex, quelque peu intimidé, s'avança.

« Bon… Bonjour monsieur le Ministre.

─ Bonjour Mr Chambers. J'ai cru comprendre que vous avez quelque chose de la plus haute importance à me transmettre. Aussi ai-je jugé bon que vous en fassiez profiter chacun des Directeurs ici présent. Vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients ?

─ Non… Non monsieur.

─ Très bien ! Dans ce cas, montrez-nous ce qui a attiré votre attention. »

Alex s'avança jusqu'au bureau du Ministre et y déposa l'exemplaire du texte qu'il avait trouvé et une copie de sa traduction. Les sorciers présents y jetèrent un coup d'œil intrigué et seul quelques-uns, dont Weasley, semblèrent comprendre qu'il s'agissait de Runes et en comprenait vaguement le sens.

« Il y a de cela trois mois, j'étais dans la Salle de lecture des Archives Magiques. On m'avait demandé de ranger et de faire l'inventaire de nos textes runiques. C'est en rangeant une des étagères que je suis tombé sur celui-ci. J'ai pu le dater à une époque relativement récente dans l'Histoire : ce texte aurait été écrit une centaine d'année après la fondation de Poudlard…

─ Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle « une époque relativement récente », railla le Directeur des Transports Magiques.

─ Nous avons des traces de la civilisation sorcière en Grande-Bretagne datant d'au moins sept mille ans, trancha Weasley.

─ Nous ne sommes pas là pour débattre du temps, intervint Shacklebolt. La dernière phrase, écrite en anglais, me paraît assez révélatrice et inquiétante. Je n'ai que de très vagues souvenirs de mes cours de runes, je crois reconnaître le mot comportement en fin de première phrase. Pouvez-vous nous éclairer, Chambers ?

─ Le terme exacte serait nature, corrigea Alex. Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu tout traduire, comme vous pouvez le voir ici. Certains termes me sont inconnus et j'essaye de donner un sens aux phrases. Ce texte est composé de trois phrases écrites en Runes et une phrase en anglais.

« La première dit : « Lorsque les Moldus auront prouvé leurs plus perfides natures, il s'écoulera trois mois et dix jours avant la conclusion des temps ». Je n'ai pu la terminer qu'hier soir et c'est pour cela que j'ai demandé à vous voir. Il me semblait évident que ce texte faisait référence à ce qu'il s'est passé en septembre aux États-Unis.

─ Hypothèse démente ! s'exclama le Directeur de la Justice Magique, Gawain Robards. Comment un sorcier vivant il y a neuf cent ans aurait pu en avoir vent ?

─ Le don de divination l'aurait permis, proposa Alex.

─ Fantaisies ! Le don de divination est très rare et les plus anciennes prophéties de la Salle des Prophéties n'ont pas plus de deux siècles. Il est impossible d'en faire une avec autant d'avance !

─ Cependant, les Moldus ont effectivement prouvé de quoi ils étaient capables, fit remarquer Weasley. De plus, cela fait trois mois que cela s'est produit et nous avons un temps inhabituel sur l'ensemble de l'Europe. Une coïncidence peut-être, mais ce texte en est sans doute l'explication. Que dit la suite ?

─ Je n'ai pas encore réussi à en tirer une traduction satisfaisante. La deuxième phrase dit quelque chose comme « la Faucheuse et ses anges destructeurs se répandront dans le monde », mais je n'en suis pas très sûr. Ça ne convient pas au ton de la première phrase. De plus, il est difficile de savoir s'ils font référence à la Mort elle-même ou simplement à la mort de plusieurs personnes.

─ Et la dernière phrase ? demanda le Ministre, visiblement inquiet.

─ Je n'ai pas réussi à la traduire précisément. En fait, je n'arrive pas à la comprendre. J'ai reconnu les mots feu, eau et air mais ils n'ont pas de sens avec les autres mots que j'ai pu identifier. J'ai pensé que le texte faisait référence aux quatre éléments primordiaux, mais n'ayant pas trouvé le mot terre, je me suis dit qu'il s'agissait peut-être de métaphore pour désigner un objet particulier.

─ Quel ce caractère ? demanda Robards en montrant le symbole d'un V inversé avec un petit rond au-dessus.

─ Je l'ignore, répondit Alex. Il ne se trouve dans aucun Syllabaire, ni aucun autre texte runique à ma connaissance. J'ai cherché dans d'autres langues, il ne s'y trouve pas. Il est possible qu'il ait été inventé par son auteur et jamais employé depuis.

─ Vous en êtes sûr ? demanda la Ministre.

─ Catégorique.

─ Peut-être pas, murmura Weasley.

─ Tu sais ce que ce symbole veut dire, Percy ?

─ Non, je n'en sais rien. Du moins, je n'en suis pas sûr. Cependant, si on observe la construction de ce texte, on constate qu'il utilise le vocabulaire classique des Runes. Chaque mot est composé de plusieurs idéogrammes représentant les syllabes. Ce symbole est le seul idéogramme du mot. Ce qui implique qu'il est associé à une seule syllabe.

« Or, nous avons une occurrence pour à peu près tous les mots de notre vocabulaire. Généralement, les mots d'une syllabe sont utilisés pour faire des liaisons entre des parties de la phrase. Nous avons la correspondance pour tous nos mots de liaisons courants. Ce mot a donc une autre fonction.

─ Laquelle ? demanda le Directeur du Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques, Hamish Macfarlan.

─ Si nous ne le connaissons pas, c'est qu'il doit désigner une entité importante dans la culture de cet auteur, avança Weasley. Il semble que ce soit une majuscule. Une entité naturelle ou non, peut-être le nom d'une personne.

─ Il nous sera alors parfaitement impossible de le déterminer, désespéra Robards. Nous n'avons aucune trace de cette culture, nous ne pourrons jamais le rattacher.

─ Au contraire, on le peut. Ce texte est assez cataclysmique, reconnaissons-le. Chambers, vous avez bien dit que les éléments feu, eau et air étaient présents ?

─ Oui, Mr Weasley, certifia le jeune homme. Ils sont ici, ici et ici. Comme vous le voyez, ils apparaissent…

─ En chaque début de phrases, tout comme ce symbole. Là, je crois reconnaître les termes collines, cultures et champs. Et là, fils ou enfants… Difficile de juger. Vous confirmez ?

─ Je pensais plutôt à montagnes, semences et vallée.

─ Par Merlin, s'exclama Shacklebolt.

─ Quoi donc ?

─ Sommets… Il s'agit de sommet ! Pas de montagnes.

─ Que dites-vous ? demanda Robards.

─ Le Premier Ministre moldu m'a convoqué dans son bureau il y a deux semaines, pour me prévenir que le climat risquait de subir quelques modifications prochainement. Selon lui, la cause de tout cela serait des vols camps : des montagnes crachant du feu, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit. Ce texte y fait référence !

« Selon le Premier Ministre moldu, plusieurs de ces vols camps se seraient « réveillés » ces dernières semaines, envoyant de grands nuages de poussières dans l'atmosphère.

─ C'est ça ! s'exclama Weasley. Les termes sont bien feu, air et eau ! Et ce symbole… Oui, il ne peut vouloir dire que ça.

─ Quoi donc ?

─ Une métaphore du quatrième élément.

─ De la terre ? s'étonna Macfarlan.

─ Pas de la terre. La _Terre_. Ce texte est une prophétie sur la fin du monde. »

On entra précipitamment dans le bureau de Shacklebolt. Il s'agissait de son assistante, qui paraissait paniquée. Elle tenait à sa main un parchemin de couleur rouge vif.

« Mr Shacklebolt ! Je sais que vous avez demandé explicitement de ne pas être dérangé, mais il s'agit d'un cas de force majeur : un immense incendie vient de se déclarer dans le sud de Londres et ravage des quartiers entiers.

─ Et elle a déjà commencé. »

Tous regardèrent Weasley. Sa vision apocalyptique avait quelque chose de terrifiant, et pourtant, il n'avait pas entièrement tort. Son raisonnement avait cela de vrai qu'il était cohérent avec les faits. Le Ministre regarda son assistante quelques instants puis il sortit de son bureau, suivi des Directeurs de la Justice Magique et des Transports Magiques. Les autres s'échangèrent des regards lourds de sens avant de quitter le bureau à leur tour.

Alex suivit Weasley jusqu'au niveau cinq. La nouvelle de l'incendie semblait être arrivée jusqu'ici, plusieurs sorciers allant d'un bureau à l'autre, avec un air à la fois grave et excité. Á en croire l'assistant de Shacklebolt, le Ministère n'était pas directement menacé par les flammes, qui devaient d'abord traverser la Tamise contrairement à Saint-Mangouste. Cela expliquait donc l'état de panique généralisée qui régnait au Ministère, et l'inquiétude du Ministre.

Le jeune sorcier s'installa à son bureau – une simple pièce aux murs nus avec pour seul mobilier un bureau en pin et une étagère du même matériau – lorsque plusieurs évènements étranges se produisirent en même temps. Une volée de hiboux s'engouffra dans les locaux du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale, tandis que cinq sorciers y firent irruption et se dirigèrent droit vers le bureau de Weasley, un air grave sur le visage.

Les sorciers s'entretinrent avec Weasley durant une bonne heure, pendant laquelle le Département était passé d'un état de panique généralisée à celui du branle-bas de combat. On n'évoquait plus l'incendie, mais _les_ incendies. Alex, pour sa part, essayait de terminer la traduction de son texte, n'ayant reçu aucune contre-indication ou nouvelle mission. Il était presque exaspérant d'avoir choisi une orientation diplomatique et devoir rester assis à traduire un texte quand enfin, il se passait quelque chose.

Les remarques de Weasley étaient judicieuses, et s'il avait raison pour le symbole étrange, alors le texte avait enfin un sens. Un sens terrifiant. Le Ministre entra en trombe dans le Département, suivi une nouvelle fois par plusieurs Directeurs, dont celui du Bureau des Aurors. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau de Weasley, qui sortit quelques secondes plus tard et vint chercher Alex.

Celui-ci se leva, ramassa ses dernières découvertes et traversa le Département, sous les regards intrigués des autres employés de la diplomatie magique.

« Chambers est celui qui a découvert le message, expliqua Weasley aux sorciers étrangers.

─ Alors c'est vrai. Vous êtes au courant depuis longtemps ? demanda un petit sorcier chauve avec un fort accent français. Et vous n'avez pas jugé bon de prévenir vos voisins.

─ Non, trancha Shacklebolt. Nous n'avons eu connaissance de son contenu il y a seulement quelques heures. Et jusqu'à maintenant, nous n'avions aucun faits concrets venant étayer ce texte. Il ne s'agissait que d'hypothèses sur une prophétie qui n'a jamais été inscrite nulle part ni rangée dans la Salle des Prophéties. Cela aurait très bien pu être un canular.

─ Les évènements actuels auraient dû vous faire changer d'opinion, Monsieur le Ministre.

─ Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Alex.

Tous les sorciers présents tournèrent la tête dans sa direction, l'air effaré. On aurait pu croire qu'Alex venait de faire une boutade. Weasley échangea un coup d'œil au Ministre qui hocha la tête. Le supérieur d'Alex laissa échapper un soupir avant de déclarer :

« Plusieurs incendies géants, similaires à celui embrasant le sud de Londres, ont été signalés un peu partout dans le monde. Berlin, Le Caire et Buenos Aires ont disparu sous les flammes. Tokyo, Moscou et Oulan-Bator sont réduites en cendres. Paris, Sidney et San Francisco se battent pour empêcher le feu de les dévorer à leur tour. Et c'est pareil un peu partout. Plusieurs forêts sont également embrasées, semant le chaos dans de vastes régions.

─ Nous-même n'avons réussir qu'à le contenir, expliqua Robards. Les Moldus sont complètement dépassés par les évènements. Ce feu n'est pas d'origine naturelle, c'est certain.

─ Ce n'est pas un Feudeymon ! protesta Ospicus, le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors. Il ne peut avoir été provoqué par un sorcier, ce n'est pas un feu magique ! Le Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques confirme que les dragons de nos réserves se tiennent tranquilles. Ça ne peut être eux non plus.

─ Le monde entier est ravagé par les flammes ! explosa un sorcier grassouillet avec un fort accent américain. Vous pensez sincèrement que cela peut être imputé aux dragons ? Restons sérieux et ne partons pas dans des théories absurdes.

─ Merci de votre intervention, Monsieur le Délégué-mage à la diplomatie des États-Unis. Vous, et vos homologues, pouvez prendre congé. Je dois m'entretenir avec mes Directeurs. »


	3. Chapitre 2 A storm is coming

**Chapitre 2**

 **A storm is coming**

Sans un mot, les Délégués-mages à la diplomatie étrangers sortirent du bureau de Weasley, laissant seuls les britanniques. Weasley alla fermer la porte, tandis que le Ministre s'était assis au bureau du Directeur. Il avait les mains jointes et semblait réfléchir. Ses yeux étaient clos et le silence perdura jusqu'à ce qu'il les ouvre. Il prit une profonde inspiration et commença, sa voix légèrement plus grave qu'à l'accoutumé.

« Nous sommes face à un problème sans précédent. Un cas de force majeure. Je veux qu'on fasse passer la Communauté sorcière de Grande-Bretagne au niveau de prévention rouge ! Qu'on instaure un couvre-feu dès la tombée de la nuit. Vous coupez le réseau de Poudre de Cheminette et limitez les transplanages aux zones les plus critiques. Tous les Portoloins doivent être redirigés ici, au Ministère.

─ Bien, Monsieur le Ministre, répondit le Directeur des Transports Magiques.

─ Ospicus, doublez vos effectifs aux lieux les plus stratégiques.

─ Ce sera fait.

─ Jackfull, » continua Shacklebolt à l'adresse du Brigadier-en-chef de la Brigade Magique, « envoyez des renforts chez nos confrères français et allemands, dans la limite de vos effectifs. Weasley, je veux qu'il soit très clair que nous faisons cela pour aider les populations touchées. Nous n'accepterons pas de réfugiés, sous aucun prétexte.

─ Devons-nous couper les frontières ? demanda Weasley.

─ Vous limitez les déplacements. Seuls les renforts sont autorisés à passer.

─ Monsieur le Ministre, intervint alors Alex. Je… je crains que cela ne soit vain.

─ De quel droit vous permettez-vous de…

─ Laissez Robards. Vous nous avez été d'une grande aide Chambers. Mais à présent, ce n'est plus de votre ressort.

─ J'ai fini la traduction ! » affirma Alex.

Et sans plus attendre, il leur lut les dernières phrases qu'il avait réussi à assembler. Lorsque ce fut fait, tous avaient le visage déconfit. Tous regardèrent le Ministre, attendant qu'il donne de nouvelles consignes. Shacklebolt resta silencieux de longues secondes.

« Établissez une communication avec Poudlard, ordonna-t-il. Nous avançons la fin du trimestre. Tous les élèves, sans exception, rentrent chez eux dès demain matin.

─ Mais…

─ Faites un décret s'il le faut ! On coupe tous les systèmes de transport. Tout le monde se barricade chez soi. La Brigade de Police Magique et le Bureau des Aurors s'assureront que les règles de sécurités soient respectées.

─ Comme… comme vous voudrez, accepta Robards.

─ Je veux que l'on contacte également les éditeurs généraux de la RITM et des principaux journaux. Je dois faire un communiqué et m'adresser à la Communauté. »

Tous sortirent les uns après les autres, à l'exception du Ministre, de Weasley et d'Alex. Ce-dernier se sentit légèrement intimidé par le regard appuyé du Ministre.

« Chambers, trouvez qui a écrit ça. Assurez-vous que ce n'est pas un canular. Je veux une certitude absolue, dans un sens ou dans l'autre.

─ Et si c'est le cas ?

─ Si c'est un canular ? Mon expérience m'a révélée que deux Niffleurs cherchant un trésor sont plus efficace qu'un seul.

─ Et si je ne trouve rien ? demanda Alex.

─ Alors que Merlin nous vienne en aide, » répondit le Ministre après une pause.

Alex se réveilla de bonne heure le lendemain matin. Alors qu'il prenait un petit-déjeuner à base d'œufs et de lard, un exemplaire de _La Gazette du sorcier_ fut déposé sur sa table par un hibou Grand-duc. Etalée sur toute la première page, la photo du Ministre de la Magie lors de son communiqué à la RITM, l'air grave. Son allocution avait été diffusée en fin de soirée, et le Ministre avait détaillé les mesures qui allaient être mises en œuvre. Tout cela avait été envoyé aux différents journaux, dont _La Gazette_ qui titrait :

La fin du monde

Le Ministre autoritaire

« Des mesures draconiennes seront prises ! »

Machinalement, Alex se prépara pour aller au Ministère. Il prit une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette et la lança dans l'antre de sa cheminée. Mais rien ne se produisit. Le réseau était donc déjà coupé. Le Service de régulation des déplacements par cheminée avait fait vite pour une fois. Si le Ministère avait déjà coupé le Réseau de la Poudre de Cheminette, il était fort à parier que le transplanage était lui aussi devenu impossible. Se rendre au Ministère par cette voie pouvait donc se révéler dangereux.

Une sirène dans la rue attira l'attention d'Alex. Il alla voir à la fenêtre et vit un des Cames à ions d'hommes du feu moldu passer en bas de son immeuble, à vitesse réduite. La sirène fit alors place à la voix amplifiée d'un Moldu, qui demandait à la population de rester cloîtrer chez soi tant que l'incendie n'était pas maîtrisé. La raison évoquée était un air difficilement respirable pouvant entraîner de graves complications respiratoires. Visiblement, Shacklebolt était allé rendre visite à son homologue Moldu la veille et lui avait exposé la situation.

Alex leva les yeux pour regarder le ciel et remarqua que celui-ci avait pris une teinte rougeâtre vers le sud. D'épais nuages noirs recouvraient presque toute la ville, laissant à peine filtrer les rayons de soleil. Dans la rue, les derniers passants encore dehors avaient sortis un mouchoir pour se recouvrir le visage. Il retourna vers son salon.

Il devait impérativement se rendre au Ministère.

Le Ministre l'avait chargé d'une mission et Alex comptait bien l'accomplir. Et pour cela, il devait avoir accès aux archives. Plus tôt il y sera et mieux cela vaudra. La seule façon non-magique de se rendre au Ministère dans des délais convenables était le balai. Aussi, Alex alla chercher son Brossdur 7 dans l'armoire de sa chambre. Puis, il se désillusionna et monta sur le toit de son immeuble.

L'air était effectivement à peine respirable, malgré la légère brise qui faisait voler lentement les feuilles. Loin au sud, il vit les flammes gigantesques de l'incendie qui embrasaient toute une partie de la ville. Il enfourcha son balai et s'éleva au-dessus de la couche de cendres et de poussières. Bien qu'il y fit froid, l'air était pur et le ciel sans le moindre nuage. La brise se faisait un peu plus insistante, obligeant Alex à resserrer le col de sa cape pour ne pas attraper froid.

Lorsqu'il survola Piccadilly Circus, la brise s'était transformée en rafales de vent qui s'accentuaient au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait du Ministère. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repasser sous le nuage de cendres, une bourrasque manqua de le faire tomber de son balai. Il arriva tant bien que mal à l'entrée de service du Ministère. Il passa par les toilettes et débarqua dans l'Atrium, extraordinairement vide. Seuls quelques sorciers – une quinzaine tout au plus – allaient rapidement de cheminées en cheminées, qui étaient toutes éteintes. L'un d'eux aperçu Alex et l'interpella.

Lorsque le sorcier s'approcha, Alex reconnut Harry Potter.

« Que fais-tu là ? lui demanda le Survivant.

─ Le Ministre m'a confié une mission, en personne. Je ne peux pas l'accomplir en restant assis chez moi à regarder si ma peinture s'écaille ou non.

─ Le Ministère est fermé, informa Potter. Pour des raisons de sécurité, on préfère éviter que tout le monde soit ici, au cas où les flammes nous menaceraient. Personne ne peut venir travailler. D'ailleurs, comment es-tu arrivé ?

─ Je suis venu en balai. Personne ne m'a rien dit.

─ En balai ? Par Merlin, nous n'y avons même pas pensé. On doit prendre des mesures immédiatement. Toi, tu retournes chez toi à regarder ta peinture s'écailler.

─ Écoute Potter, j'ai besoin d'accéder à la Salle de lecture des Archives Magiques. J'ai plusieurs documents à vérifier.

─ Tu dis que tu tiens cet ordre du Ministre ?

─ Shacklebolt me l'a dit en face, hier soir. Ton beau-frère peut m'en être témoin ! »

Potter regarda Alex quelques instants. Puis il regarda à droite et à gauche, comme s'il voulait s'assurer que personne ne les observait. Il sortit alors un bout de parchemin sous sa cape, en bas duquel était apposée la signature du Ministre.

« Tiens, ça devrait te permettre de circuler librement. Seul le Ministre peut désormais qui va où. Que ce soit clair : tu as obtenu ça hier soir, lorsque Kingsley t'a confié sa mission.

─ D'accord. Merci beaucoup.

─ Tu me remercieras plus tard, dit Potter mal à l'aise. C'est quoi ce bruit ? »

En effet, on entendait comme un vrombissement qui faisait légèrement trembler les murs de l'Atrium. Le bruit semblait s'accentuer de secondes en secondes.

« Il y avait pas mal de vent quand je suis arrivé, fit remarquer Alex. J'ai même failli être désarçonné par une bourrasque.

─ Ce n'est plus du vent. C'est une véritable tornade ! »

Potter appela quelques de ses collègues avant de disparaître dans les toilettes, sans doute pour aller voir l'origine de ce bruit et mettre en place les sécurités pour éviter que d'autres imitent Alex. Celui-ci se dirigea vers les escaliers et se rendit au premier étage. Une fois aux archives, il consulta toutes les étagères susceptibles de le guider dans sa tâche. Le texte était écrit en Runes anciennes, mais la dernière phrase, elle, était en anglais.

Deux solutions : soit l'auteur vivait dans un pays anglophone – ou du moins y avait-il vécu – soit il souhaitait que son texte soit lu et compris par le plus grand nombre. Mais pourquoi seulement la dernière phrase ? Et pourquoi en anglais, et non en latin ? Déchiffrer le texte dans sa langue maternelle était un exercice déjà difficile en soit. Traduire la dernière phrase aurait été, au contraire, très simple. Pourquoi ne pas tout écrire dans la même langue ?

Les Runes, de par leur calligraphie complexe et étrange, constituaient une sorte de code qu'il fallait déchiffrer pour découvrir le mot, qu'on pourrait par la suite traduire. L'alphabet runique était assez simple et on l'apprenait dès les premières semaines de cours à Poudlard. Le plus dur était la traduction. Comme tout code, quand on avait la clé pour le déchiffrer, tout le monde pouvait transcrire les Runes en alphabet latin très facilement. Le secret d'un code résidait dans sa clé… Sa clé…

Mais bien sûr !

Alex venait de comprendre. La dernière phrase était ni plus ni moins que la clé du code permettant de connaître l'auteur. Il fallait seulement comprendre la clé et la déchiffrer. Alex essaya de prendre la phrase dans son ensemble, voir si quelque chose ne lui sautait pas aux yeux. Mais à première vue, rien. Il commença alors à tenter plusieurs codes possibles, tout d'abord arithmétiques. Rien de concluant.

Le code arithmétique est de plus peut-être trop facile, trop évident, pour un texte d'une telle importance. Alex chercha ainsi avec une vingtaine de codes et de permutations possibles. Toujours rien.

Un code difficile à craquer était le code idéal, mais quel était l'intérêt de le transmettre sans en donner la clé ? Garder l'anonymat ? Autant ne pas signer, c'était plus simple. Pour jouer ? On en revenait au même problème : quel est l'intérêt d'un jeu où personne ne gagne. Alex essaya encore durant plusieurs dizaines de minutes, ressayant plusieurs fois certains codes complexes pour s'assurer de ne pas se tromper. Mais toujours aucun résultat.

Pendant ce temps, le grondement sourd à l'extérieur semblait s'accentuait et Alex crut même parfois que les murs de la salle bougeaient. Le doute vint s'insinuer alors chez Alex. Et s''il ne s'agissait pas d'un code ? C'était une autre façon de piéger l'ennemi : faire croire à un code là où il n'y en avait pas. Dans l'hypothèse où la phrase n'était pas un code, elle restait néanmoins la clé pour trouver son auteur. Et dans ce cas, il s'agissait soit d'une citation, d'une devise ou d'une idéologie. La question était de savoir si elle provenait de l'auteur du texte ou si ce dernier l'avait emprunté à autrui.

Vu le chemin parcouru pour arriver à ce stade, il ne pouvait s'agir que de la première option. Un défi de taille s'annonça alors : comment retrouver une pareille citation dans les Archives en seulement 2 jours, si tant est qu'elle s'y trouve bien et qu'elle n'ait pas été détruite ou non-référencée. Un livre des Archives regroupait toutes les références d'auteurs présents en ces murs, mais c'était le seul semblant de compilation des données.

Alex regarda ses notes, à la recherche d'indices. Lorsque son regard se porta sur son premier jet sur le code arithmétique, l'illumination jaillit soudainement. Il avait décortiqué les lettres. Les lettres… pas les mots. Les Runes étaient un code qu'il fallait décrypter pour trouver le mot avant de le traduire… Alex se frappa le front : comment avait-il pu être aussi bête ? Les lettres étaient la clé.

Une anagramme !

L'un des codes les plus anciens. La phrase contenait trop de lettres pour que toutes soient utiles. Alex essaya avec les premières de chaque mot. Après plusieurs tentatives, il trouva un nom : Nerl Tale. Ce nom ne lui disait rien, et ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un nom. Était-ce la solution ? Comment le savoir. Alex regarda la phrase. La phrase devait sans doute être une citation… Mais bien sûr !

Alex se leva et alla chercher le Livre Référentielle. Il l'ouvrit et alla chercher à la page des noms en T. Il trouva un certain Tale Nerl. Son corps manqua un battement. Était-ce possible ? Alex regarda où l'auteur était rangé et courut vers les rayons correspondants. Il trouva enfin l'étagère en question, et cette fois-ci, son corps s'arrêta pour de bon une fraction de seconde. Il n'y avait qu'un seul livre au nom de l'auteur.

Un livre intitulé _Le néant est tout et tout retournera au néant_.

Ce ne pouvait être une coïncidence. Il prit ses notes, le livre, et se précipita vers le bureau du Ministre. Celui-ci s'y trouvait, étudiant minutieusement un plan de Londres avec Ospicus.

« Hyde Park a été balayée, tous les arbres ont été couchés, expliqua Ospicus. Il est devenu totalement impossible de voler en balais. J'ai déjà perdu plusieurs de mes hommes dans ces tornades, dont l'équipe de Moore.

─ Aucun signe d'eux depuis deux heures. Je crains que vous ne deviez annoncer la mort du Survivant à la population.

─ Non, ça ne ferait que les décourager d'avantage.

─ Si ce n'est pas vous, ce sera la presse qui l'apprendra tôt ou tard. Et ce sera bien pire. Déjà la RITM pointe notre incapacité à contrôler l'incendie qui a pris des proportions gigantesques avec ce vent. Des foyers ont éclatés un peu partout de ce côté de la Tamise. Nous devons évacuer.

─ Non, je ne partirai pas d'ici… Chambers ? Mais que faites-vous là ?

─ Pardonnez-moi Monsieur le Ministre, commença Alex. Mais je viens de trouver qui était l'auteur de cette prophétie.

─ Qui est-ce ? demanda Ospicus.

─ Un certain Nerl Tale, auteur de ce livre. Et à en croire ce qui est écrit en introduction, il avait le don de divination et aurait vécu au XIIème siècle.

─ En êtes-vous certain ?

─ Mes recherches m'ont mené à écarter une possible coïncidence.

─ En a-t-on une trace dans le registre de Poudlard ? demanda Ospicus.

─ Je… je n'ai pas vérifié. »

Avec un grognement, Ospicus sortit en trombe du bureau, laissant Alex seul avec Shacklebolt. Alex décida de tendre au Ministre ses recherches ainsi que le livre. Le Ministre les lut attentivement, parcourant seulement l'épais volume. Son visage se décomposa de secondes en secondes. Ospicus revint enfin, essoufflé.

« Le seul Nerl Tale jamais inscrit à Poudlard est actuellement en cinquième année ! Et à en croire son programme, il n'est pas inscrit pour les BUSE de Divination ni à celles des Runes.

─ Comment est-ce possible ? demanda le Ministre.

─ Je l'ignore totalement. Que raconte ce livre ?

─ Il décrit un peu plus profondément ce qui est écrit dans la prophétie. Une copie de celle-ci est d'ailleurs présente. L'homme en question essaye de nous prévenir de ce qu'il adviendra et des mesures à prendre.

─ Aucune référence à un évènement actuel ? Ou tout au moins postérieur à ce livre ? demanda Alex.

─ Non. Aucune. Á croire que ce Nerl Tale ne soit pas celui qui étudie actuellement à Poudlard… »

Un grand fracas se fit alors entendre au-dessus de leurs têtes. Instinctivement, Alex se jeta sur le côté, alors que le plafond s'effondra sur Ospicus, qui disparut sous les décombres. Tous les étages s'étaient effondrés, laissant apparaître le ciel, qui avait pris une couleur gris sombre. Le rugissement qui envahit alors le bureau assourdit presque totalement Alex, et les rafales de vents qui s'engouffrèrent firent voler tous les objets présents. Alex s'accrocha comme il le put à une poutre qui avait miraculeusement survécu, et il vit le Ministre se faire happer par les bourrasques.

Kingsley Shacklebolt disparut dans une gerbe de sang, lorsque deux bureaux vinrent le prendre en sandwich dans les airs.


	4. Chapitre 3 This is the End

**Chapitre 3**

 **This is the End**

Alex avait un mal de crâne terrible, causé par le rugissement du vent. La force des bourrasques était telle qu'il sentait ses bras craquer sous l'effort. Son corps se faisait balloter dans tous les sens, mais il tint bon. Jusqu'à ce que la poutre finisse par se faire arracher à son tour et emporter dans le vortex. Alex finit par la lâcher. Tout autour de lui n'était que poussière et débris.

Soudain, un mur surgit de nulle part et Alex fut projeter à travers. Il sentit une violente douleur dans tout son corps suivie d'une encore plus violente au niveau du dos. Il eut le souffle coupé par le choc. Il regarda autour de lui et constata qu'il était tombé dans une chambre. La tempête faisait trembler les murs du bâtiment, mais celui-ci semblait encore tenir debout. Alex essaya de trouver la sortie, mais tout n'était que chaos au sein de l'appartement. Le rugissement sembla cesser lentement, avant de disparaître totalement.

Le silence qui suivit était tel qu'Alex crut un instant être devenu sourd – avant de renverser une table, qui produisit un vacarme à réveiller un mort – et regarda à travers le trou par lequel il avait traversé le mur.

À sa plus grande surprise, il régnait un temps magnifique à l'extérieur. Quelques silhouettes sortirent dans la rue – qui n'avait de rue que le nom – errant l'air hagard. Alex alla les rejoindre rapidement et ne put qu'observer le désastre autour de lui. Les trois-quarts des constructions étaient détruites, les autres fortement endommagées. Plus une seule des voix tueuses moldues n'était à sa place : il y en avait retournées un peu partout, certaines encastrées dans les murs et d'autres sur les rares toits encore intacts. Les quelques survivants avançaient au milieu des débris, sans but précis. Certains s'arrêtaient quelque fois pour voir sous un pan de mur s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose lui appartenant.

Étonnement, il y avait peu de cadavres visibles, mais Alex comprit rapidement que ce n'était qu'une illusion. Les traces de sangs ici ou là, les filets qui suivaient le canin veau ou les râles étaient autant d'indices que la Mort eût fait son œuvre morbide. Les corps étaient bien là, mais ils étaient invisibles : dissimulés et fusionnés avec les autres débris, on pouvait passer à côté sans les voir.

Alex leva pour la première fois les yeux au ciel et put observer un spectacle à la fois étrange et magnifique. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, un soleil magnifique brillait de toute sa puissance dans un ciel parfaitement pur et dégagé. Mais seule une partie du ciel était en réalité visible. Un véritable mur de nuages d'un gris menaçant entourait une partie de la ville, à la façon d'un cercle. Les nuages semblaient tourner lentement dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, et un éclair les éclairait de temps à autres. Alex ne put déterminer la taille du cercle, mais il estima qu'il devait faire facilement la taille de la ville.

C'est à ce moment qu'il réalisa que le cercle se déplaçait, et l'un des bords se rapprochait de plus en plus. La raison revint peu à peu parmi les quelques survivants, et la panique avec elle. Tous tentèrent alors de fuir l'immense barrière nuageuse qui se rapprochait de plus en plus par le Nord. Alex suivit le mouvement après une légère hésitation.

Il avait encore en mémoire le texte de Tale.

Son texte parlait du feu, du vent, de l'eau et de la terre. Les deux premiers éléments s'étaient déjà déchaînés. Que renfermé ce terrible vortex menaçant ? Était-ce la suite de la tempête, ou un nouvel élément ? Jusqu'à maintenant, les choses semblaient se succédaient jour après jour. Alex regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était tout juste deux heures de l'après-midi.

Lorsqu'il lâcha enfin du regard les nuages, il réalisa que le groupe de survivants avec lui avançait terriblement lentement. Les débris qui jonchaient la rue ne facilitaient pas leur avancé. Faisant fi des lois en vigueur, Alex sortit sa baguette et commença à déblayer le chemin devant les Moldus. Ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent nets, surpris et déstabilisés par le spectacle des briques et des lampes d'air bougeant sans l'aide de personne.

Mais une nouvelle fois, la panique revint au galop et ils continuèrent à avancer, sans chercher à comprendre.

Il fallut quelques minutes à Alex pour réaliser qu'il n'était pas le seul à faire mouvoir les objets. Il n'avait pas encore visé ce bus. Il regarda autour de lui frénétiquement, à la recherche d'un allié quelconque. Une dizaine de mètres derrière lui, il repéra un visage plus concentré que les autres. Un visage familier : des yeux verts émeraude, une paire de lunettes rondes rafistolées, des cheveux bruns en bataille – parsemés de copeaux de bois et de poussière – et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Harry Potter avait une nouvelle fois survécu.

« Potter ! Potter ! » s'exclama Alex en se précipitant vers son camarade.

Lorsque Potter l'entendit, il regarda avec attention tout autour de lui jusqu'à tomber sur Alex, qui courait presque. Il lui fit comprendre d'un regard de se taire. Lorsqu'Alex l'eut enfin rejoint, il réalisa que la robe de Potter était imprégnée d'une grande tâche de sang.

« Salut… Chambers, c'est ça ?

─ Ouais. Je suis content de voir que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir survécu…

─ Crois-moi, j'envie sincèrement ceux qui y sont restés.

─ Pourquoi donc ? On est en vie, c'est le principal !

─ Et la plupart des gens que tu aimais sont morts. Le Ministre s'est éteint dans mes bras juste avant que l'œil nous arrive dessus.

─ L'œil ? demanda Chambers, étonné par l'expression.

─ L'œil du cyclone, précisa Potter.

─ Depuis quand un cyclone à un œil ? demanda Chambers, qui ne comprenait rien.

─ Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un cyclone, ou un ouragan ? demanda Potter, visiblement stupéfait.

─ Ben oui, répondit candidement Alex. C'est quand le service météo décide de nous faire un super orage quand ils ne sont pas content. »

Potter le regarda quelques instants, interloqué. Puis, il eut un soupir de lassitude et entreprit de lui expliquer ce qu'était un cyclone, et en quoi consistait l'œil. Il lui expliqua ainsi que le répit n'était que temporaire et que lorsque ça allait reprendre, l'évènement naturel le plus puissant qui puisse exister allait déchaîner toute sa férocité sur les ruines de Londres.

Alex pâlit légèrement à l'écoute de cette menace, qui n'avait rien de reluisante. Et confirma que l'eau était le prochain élément. Tout en aidant Potter à déblayer la route, il lui parla de la « prophétie » sur les récentes catastrophes et celles qui allaient advenir.

« Le cyclone fait plus office au vent, même si de véritables trombes d'eau vont nous tomber dessus. Mais tu as raison : le vent devait correspondre aux tornades qui nous sont tombés dessus en matinées.

« Quant à la terre, je ne vois que les séismes qui pourraient remplir cet office. Mais comparé à ce que nous allons vivre, ça ne sera pas si dramatique. Le danger des séismes résident dans les dégâts qu'ils causent. Si tout est déjà détruit avant, il n'y a plus grand-chose à craindre.

─ Si tu le dis. Comment tu sais tout ça, Potter ?

─ Harry. Appelle-moi Harry. Dans ce genre de situation, les Moldus s'appellent par leurs prénoms, même s'ils ne se connaissent pas. Il est impératif qu'on se mêle à eux. On ne doit utiliser la magie que de façon épisodique et discrète.

─ D'accord. Moi c'est Alex. Alors ?

─ J'ai passé une partie de ma vie chez les Moldus, et on nous explique brièvement ce genre de phénomènes en cours. Je serai incapable de te donner les détails, je ne les sais pas. Je connais seulement les principes généraux. »

Potter arrêta et se concentra sur le déblayement de la route. Alex le rejoint, tandis que derrière eux, un rugissement se rapprochait de plus en plus. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et vit que le mur nuageux ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques centaines de mètres derrière eux. Et il voyait les débris qui volaient en tous sens à la base.

Le groupe de survivants – qui devait être composé d'une petite centaine de personnes – se mit à courir de façon désordonné. Leur avancée devint si rapide que ni Alex ni Potter ne purent déblayer la route assez vite et tous se retrouvèrent à escalader et contourner les obstacles. Mais cela ne suffit pas.

Un des Moldus hurla de se mettre à l'abri lorsqu'un immense camion s'écrasa sur une famille. Les survivants s'éparpillèrent un peu partout, à la recherche d'un refuge. Beaucoup s'enfoncèrent dans les ruines pour en ressortir presque aussitôt.

« On doit trouver une cave, ou quelque chose d'équivalent ! » hurla Potter pour couvrir le bruit, tandis qu'une pluie torrentielle se mit à s'abattre sur eux.

Ils réussirent à en trouver une quelques minutes plus tard. Ils y entrèrent avec une dizaine d'autres Moldus, tous trempés jusqu'aux os. Ils se trouvaient dans une pièce totalement sombre, si ce n'est l'éclairage produit par un petit objet dans la main d'un moldu. Ce qui était étrange, c'est que sous le carré lumineux, il y avait des chiffres et des lettres éclairées.

Potter tourna le dos au groupe et fit apparaître un bocal d'un coup de baguette magique, avant d'y enfermer des flammes d'une couleur bleutée. Une chaleur irradiait du bocal comme si un soleil s'y trouvait. Lorsqu'il se tourna, tous furent surpris par l'apparition du bocal, mais les Moldus s'en approchèrent pour venir se réchauffer.

Potter baragouina quelques explications qui semblèrent suffire. Autour d'eux, les murs grondaient sinistrement et la pluie tambourinait, tandis que le rugissement semblait s'être éloigné. Parmi les survivants, quelques enfants s'endormirent sur les genoux de leurs parents, tandis que des couples essayaient de se rassurer mutuellement.

Après un temps qui parut infini, la plupart des Moldus s'étaient assoupis. Potter somnolait dans un coin, se réveillant de temps à autre – parfois une dizaine de minutes, parfois quelques secondes – sans piper mot. Les Moldus avaient décidé de mettre en place un tour de garde afin de surveiller l'extérieur et donner l'alerte en cas de danger.

Actuellement, le rôle était tenu par une femme d'une trentaine d'année, qui était allée faire un tour dehors. Alex, pendant ce temps, avait repassé en boucle la prophétie de Tale – car c'en était une, c'était indiscutable à présent – essayant d'interpréter ce qu'il avait dit. Mais il n'y en avait rien à tirer.

Tale s'était contenté de placer l'évènement et de décrire ce qui allait se produire. Comme si c'était une fatalité et qu'on ne pouvait rien faire contre. Cette idée était pourtant révoltante : Alex ne pouvait concevoir qu'il devait se contenter d'attendre son heure, comme si celle-ci avait été fixée à l'avance depuis des centaines d'années. Alex sentit qu'on le secoua violemment et sursauta. Il s'était assoupi sans s'en rendre compte, se laissant porter par ses réflexions.

Un vent de panique avait de nouveau gagné le groupe de survivants. Il semblait qu'ils avaient décidé de quitter la cave. Potter se tenait juste au-dessus de lui, le regard pressant.

« Allez, debout ! On doit partir tout de suite ! »

Alex se leva, et ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il remarqua que la cave était inondée. Le sol était recouvert par au moins cinq centimètres d'eau, et le niveau montait constamment et rapidement. Il avait à peine atteint l'escalier que l'eau arrivât à ses genoux. Lorsqu'il sortit, elle était à mi-hauteur. Alex suivit les Moldus jusqu'à l'extérieur de la maison – la nuit était tombée – et faillit se faire emporter par une déferlante.

La rue était purement et simplement noyée sous un torrent d'eaux boueuses. Le niveau était seulement d'un mètre, mais la puissance des flots étaient telle que tout, absolument tout – arbre, voiture, camionnette, murs entiers – était emporté et balloté en tous sens. La plupart des Moldus qui étaient remontés de la cave s'étaient fait emporter et se débattaient à présent pour ne pas être noyés. Il en vit quelques-uns qui s'accrochaient désespérément aux troncs d'arbres flottants, ou aux poteaux télégraphiques.

Alex se tenait quant à lui fermement à une poutre, miraculeusement encore debout, pour ne pas se faire emporter. Il essaya de rejoindre les pauvres Moldus, mais les flots étaient beaucoup trop violents. Il essaya alors de les aider à l'aide d'un sortilège, mais à peine eut-il pointé sa baguette qu'il se sentit arracher de la poutre. Il s'y agrippa de plus belle.

Un bruit fracassant réussit à masquer temporairement le rugissement du torrent. Alex se tourna dans sa direction et ne vit rien. Le bruit se faisait de plus en plus menaçant et proche et ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit la poutre à laquelle il s'accrochait qu'Alex comprit que la maison était en train de se faire arracher. Avant de mourir écraser, il regarda frénétiquement tout autour de lui et vit un immeuble dont le toit était encore debout – du moins apparemment. Fermant les yeux, il lâcha la poutre, se laissa traîner quelques secondes par les flots avant de transplaner. Lorsqu'il se sentit à nouveau respirer, ses genoux reposaient sur un sol dur et sec. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il avait atteint le toit.

Si celui-ci était encore intact, cela ne semblait pas durer longtemps : il y avait des trous en plusieurs endroits et certaines parties s'effondraient petit à petit. Alex se leva et vit de l'autre côté de la rue Potter, qui essayait d'aider les Moldus du haut d'un autre toit, plus solide. Il alla le rejoindre et ensemble, ils entreprirent d'ériger une barrière pour protéger les derniers survivants des flots déchaînés.

Mais à peine quelques secondes après avoir commencé, un spectacle horrible se mit en place devant eux : alors que les flots commençaient à ralentir près des Moldus, le bâtiment près duquel ils se trouvaient s'effondra, les engloutissant sous les gravats. Les débris se firent ensuite emporter par le courant, mais aucun corps ne remonta à la surface.

Potter hurla de rage et s'éloigna d'Alex, criant tout sa haine à un ciel toujours aussi sombre.

Alex, quant à lui, se redressa et observa la ville autour de lui. Tout était plongé dans l'obscurité, ou presque. Quelques foyers d'incendies persistaient ici ou là, mais sans grande vigueur. Seul l'immense incendie du sud semblait toujours insoumis aux éléments et continuait à carboniser tout sur son passage. Mais les flammes étaient les seuls sources de lumières. Pas un seul lampadaire, pas une seule lampe d'appartement n'était visible. Pas même la lueur d'une baguette magique ou d'une lampe portable moldue.

Alex regarda sa montre à la lueur de sa baguette, mais vit qu'elle s'était arrêtée aux alentours de neuf heures du soir. Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Il l'ignorait. Il avait perdu toute notion du temps, et presque tout repère spatial. Il savait simplement être au nord de la Tamise, mais il ne savait pas où. Il ne savait même plus s'il était vivant ou mort, tellement le spectacle face à lui était surréaliste. Ou était-il encore en train de rêver ?

« Par tous les Mages ! » s'exclama alors Potter.

Alex se retourna vivement, devant le ton incrédule et désespéré du Survivant. Celui-ci regardait vers l'ouest, restant planté droit comme un i. Alex suivit son regard et vit une chose qu'il ne pensait jamais voir.

Un immense mur noir se dressait à plusieurs centaines de mètres devant eux.

Le mur était si haut qu'il atteignait les nuages. Le mur se rapprochait d'eux à une vitesse anormale pour un nuage. Une bourrasque de plus en plus violente semblait émanait du mur et balayant tout devant lui, comme si le mur chassait l'air devant lui. Un nuage n'avait pas cette faculté. Et un nuage ne produirait ce fracas produit par l'écrasement des ruines de Londres, comme si un monstre gigantesque marchait au beau milieu de la ville.

Alex jeta un coup d'œil du côté de l'incendie – la plus grande source de lumière – et réalisa alors qu'il avait diminué de moitié. L'incendie se faisait engloutir par le mur. Et les reflets ainsi que les remous à la surface de celui-ci ne pouvaient tromper : une vague d'eau géante était en train de noyer Londres et ses environs. On aurait dit que l'océan entier avait décidé de submerger l'Angleterre.

Alex se retourna pour trouver une échappatoire, mais il n'y en avait pas.

« Harry ! Vient, il faut y aller !

─ Tu ne comprends pas, c'est fini. Tout le pays est déjà sous les eaux. »

Alors que la vague ne se trouvait qu'à une cinquantaine de mètres devant eux, Potter se mit à genoux, les bras ouverts et attendit. Alex regarda en bas des rues et vit que si le mur ne se trouvait qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres, le niveau de l'eau – lui – avait déjà atteint les trois-quarts du bâtiment où ils avaient trouvé refuge. Et il montait de plus en plus vite. Comme si le mur aspirait toute l'eau présente dans la ville.

Alors que l'eau commençait à submerger le toit, et que l'onde de choc obligeait Alex à se pencher en deux, celui-ci décida de transplaner au point le plus élevé qu'il connaissait : le Ben Nevis. Lorsqu'il tomba à genoux, il sentit la neige sous ses mains. Il éclaira le sol autour de lui avec sa baguette et ne vit rien à part de la neige.

Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que son arrivée n'avait déclenché aucune réaction depuis une minute, il comprit aussi qu'il était seul. Il entendait distinctement le bruit de l'eau à proximité – la vague était donc arrivée jusqu'ici aussi – mais il ne vit rien. Il n'avait fait qu'une vingtaine de pas lorsque sa baguette éclaira la surface miroitante de l'eau. Le ciel au-dessus de lui était débarrassé de ses nuages, mais seules les étoiles scintillaient.

Alex revint sur ses pas, faisant attention au sol. Il réalisa que certains rochers avaient des positions peu naturelles, et certaines des plus gros se trouvaient au beau milieu de prairies. Alex avait la nette impression qu'ils avaient été déplacés. Il se dirigea vers le sommet, dont la silhouette se découpait dans le ciel étoilé. Ses craintes se confirmèrent lorsqu'il réalisa que les anciennes ruines d'un observatoire moldu n'étaient plus là. Le sommet de la montagne semblait avoir été nivelé.

C'est alors qu'un grondement lointain se fit entendre, comme s'il venait des entrailles de la Terre elle-même. Le sol se mit à trembler si fort qu'Alex perdit l'équilibre. Des craquements vinrent s'ajouter au grondement, certains continus, d'autres brutaux et semblables à des explosions. Alex, à plat ventre, essaya de ramper le plus loin possible de ces bruits inquiétants, mais ils semblaient provenir de toutes parts.

Il se mit à quatre pattes, essayant d'éclairer le plus loin possible avec sa baguette. Il ne vit rien jusqu'à ce qu'une crevasse apparaisse brutalement à quelques mètres de lui, accompagnée par le bruit caractéristique.

On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait déchiré le Ben Nevis sur toute sa longueur.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Alex sentit son cœur monter dans sa gorge. Se sentant plus léger également, il comprit que le morceau de montagne où il se trouvait était en train de s'enfoncer. Son hypothèse fut confirmée lorsqu'il vit un pan de roche se dressait devant lui et monter de plus en plus haut. Il essaya de s'y accrocher, mais sans succès. Il regarda autour de lui et crut distinguer le bruit d'une cascade à proximité, mais les craquements étaient trop violent pour en être sûr. La plateforme où se trouvait Alex fut bientôt recouverte par de la fumée humide : de la vapeur d'eau. À sa gauche, une lueur rouge vif commençait à se faire voir sur les parois. Il s'approcha du bord et regarda en bas.

Le sol avait disparu au profit d'un immense puits au fond duquel se trouvait une sorte lac rougeoyant, qui dégageait une intense chaleur. Si intense que l'eau qui se déversait dans le puis se transformait en vapeur avant d'avoir atteint le fond. Le fond du puis s'approcha de plus en plus mais Alex n'y arriva jamais. La plateforme sur laquelle il se trouvait fut broyée par les parois qui l'entouraient en une fraction de seconde, et lui avec.

Pour un spectateur situé dans l'espace, le paysage qu'offrait la Terre était sensationnel. Les continents n'étaient plus fixes mais bougeaient les uns par rapport aux autres dans l'anarchie la plus totale. Certains se déchiraient en deux, tandis que d'autres s'enfonçaient sous les derniers. Les plaques tectoniques glissaient comme si elles se trouvaient sur de l'eau. Certaines basculaient complètement, se dressant verticalement, avant de s'enfoncer ou de se retourner complètement, projetant un océan de magma sur leurs voisines. Les océans s'étaient évaporés en quelques secondes, couvrant l'atmosphère d'une épaisse couche de vapeur d'eau. Puis, sans crier gare, tous les continents disparurent sous le magma.

La surface de la Terre, et tout ce qu'elle contenait, avait été détruite sans laisser de trace.

Il ne restait plus qu'une boule en fusion, gravitant autour du Soleil. Lorsque ce-dernier se leva sur ce qui avait été autrefois la capitale du Royaume-Uni, le magma se compacta de plus en plus. La force de gravité fit effondrer la Terre sur elle-même qui disparut dans l'explosion la plus violente jamais vu depuis l'apparition du système solaire.

Si violente qu'elle pulvérisa la Lune.

Quelques fragments arrivèrent jusqu'à Mars, bombardant et remodelant sa surface. D'autres s'écrasèrent sur Vénus en si grande quantité qu'ils soufflèrent son atmosphère et créèrent même un petit satellite naturel. Mercure fut partiellement détruit par ceux qui croisèrent son orbite. Mais la plupart des fragments terrestres vinrent terminer leur course dans les entrailles du Soleil, qui ne semblait pas déranger le moins du monde.


End file.
